Jason (Friday the 13th)
How Jason joined the Tourney Jason sports his usual, rugged attire that is consecutive within the Friday the 13th films. Jason's appearance includes his iconic hockey mask, torn-up jacket and the machete that he wields as a weapon. With the exception of Goro and Tremor, Jason is prominently taller than the other Mortal Kombat X characters. Hoping to appease his mother Pamela, Jason heads to the second Tourney killing many Turk civilians along the way. He was spotted by a fearsome king named Andragoras III. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jason prepares to take out his machete. After the announcer calls his name Jason swings his machete in a circle, then holds it out as the camera zooms. He then says "You can run, but you can't hide forever." Special Moves Machete Toss (Neutral) Jason throws his machete at the opponent. Tight Squeeze (Side) Jason pulls his opponent into a crushing bear hug before throwing them in the opposite direction. Hockey Cut (Up) Jason jumps into the air swinging his machete for two hits. Back Breaker (Down) Jason grabs the opponent and breaks their back over his knee before tossing them in the opposite direction. Kill for Mother (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Jason brings out his machete. The opponent looks up, then Jason slashes the opponent to bisect their body diagonally. After three strikes, the upper body is completely severed and falls off as the opponent screams. Sleeping Bag Killer (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Jason grabs his opponent's leg and smashes his opponent once, causing one arm to come off as the body is dragged back. Then he smashes them down again, causing their other arm to fall off while Jason drags the opponent's body across the floor again. He then smashes them one more time, completely dismembering the opponent, with only one of their legs remaining in his hand. He looks at the leg, then throws it with the rest of the body. Victory Animations #Jason walks away taking off his mask and says "With each day my face was scorched, my anger grows." #Jason stabs his machete into the ground saying "And stay down." #Jason crushes a bone saying "You can hit me as many times as you like, I'm still standing in the end." On-Screen Appearance Jason walks in crushing a skull and says "How do wish to suffer, a brain plucked out? A blade through the heart?" Trivia *Jason's rival is Arslan's supposed father and king of Pars before being dethroned by Hilmes, Andragoras III, his second rival is Kiba Inuzuka, a member of Team Kurenai and the owner of the dog, Akamaru. *Jason Voorhees shares his English voice actor with Slayer, Arturo Plateado, El Fuerte, Tung Fu Rue, Sajin Komamura, Omega Red and Silat. *Jason Voorhees shares his Japanese voice actor with Bob Ni and Guy. *Jason Voorhees shares his German voice actor with Black Hole, Scuttlebug, Mozenrath, Dr. Octopus, Admiral Ackbar, Dr. Roger, Mr. Richard Watterson and Fung. *Jason Voorhees shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Urien, Javik, Abigail, Naomasa Ii, Kurow Kirishima, Xun Yu, Kira Yamato (in all his Mobile Suits), the Lyle Dylandy Lockon Stratos (in the Cherudim Gundam), Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits) and Wyald. *Jason Voorhees shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Roland Kincaid, Usopp, Fire Bro., Boomerang Bro., Hammer Bro., the Ferocious Beast, John Rambo, Oh and Luke Cage. *Out of all the horror-related DLC characters of Mortal Kombat X, only Jason Voorhees appears in the sequel. Category:Friday the 13th characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters